


Beautiful (nsfw)

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Riding, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Kylo Ren had captivated you. You knew more about him then the rest of The Finalizer combined yet you knew nothing at all. You knew exactly what made him tick and how to please him, but at the same time you had never even seen his face. You gave everything up to him so willingly and you hoped that one day you’d get that in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this one shot one morning when I woke up and was only half conscious. Afterwards I was like ‘dang im gonna write that up’ and here I am 2 months later finally posting it! Just so yall are aware I’ve never actually written smut before so if this seems janky im sorry, but i hope you enjoy it! Stay thirsty my friends!

Kylo Ren is a mystery. One not many bother to try solving except you. To you he was a puzzle with pieces so jagged and scattered it would seem impossible to complete, but you were up for the challenge. Kylo Ren had captivated you. You knew more about him then the rest of The Finalizer combined yet you knew nothing at all. You knew exactly what made him tick and how to please him, but at the same time you had never even seen his face. You gave everything up to him so willingly and you hoped that one day you’d get that in return.

You were sitting on Kylo’s lap facing him. Your legs rested behind him. Kylo had one hand placed on your lower back while the other moved slowly up your bare stomach to your chest. His hand brushed across your breast, sending chills down your spine. Breathing out a quiet sigh you pressed forwards into his touch causing you to grind down into his lap. A growl vibrated through Kylo’s vocoder, only heightening your arousal. You wanted see his face, to know what it looked like twisted in pleasure. 

You brought your hand up to his neck just beneath his helmet “Kylo.” you whispered, touching one of the masks latches.

He said nothing. He could hear your thoughts.

“Kylo, Please. Just this once.”

He wanted to keep pretending he hadn’t heard you. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d just down this idea of your’s, but you had been so good. You were always so good for him, and as much as he tried he couldn’t deny the sparks of affection he felt for you. He released a sigh, slumping his shoulders slightly. After giving your hip a firm squeeze he moved his hand in the direction of the light panel. The room went dark. The only light came from the view port of his room, but even that was only enough to barely see his silhouette. 

You looked at his dark figure trying to sort out what he was doing when you heard the hiss of the locks releasing on his mask. A heavy thud near the bed followed shortly after. Your heart beat picked up pace. You couldn’t see him but the knowledge that there was no longer anything separating the the space between your face and his for the first time was exhilarating. This had never worked before. You’d asked him hundreds of times to remove that mask but he always denied you. 

With the lack of vision you took him in the only way you could. You placed your hands on his cheeks. The warmth of his skin was a comforting change from the cold steel of his mask. Kylo flinched at your touch and tried pulling away but you held tighter bringing him closer. You started by bringing your fingertips to the bridge of his nose and followed it down to the point. You smiled to yourself. His nose was large like the rest of him. You loved it. Proceeding to map the planes of his face you felt along his brow bone and forehead, down along the curvature of his jaw to his chin then back to where his ears were hiding behind his hair. You took fist fulls of his locks, feeling the smooth texture and length. You passed your hands through it a few more times before ending in a soft tug, earring you a happy hum from Kylo.

You may not have been able to see him but you could feel him. Relief washed over you like an invisible weight had been lifted. “You’re beautiful,” You said softly, lightly tracing your thumb across his full lips “Absolutely beautiful.”

Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat. He only ever received insults, beautiful was a foreign word in reference to himself. “Beautiful.” he said barely audible, testing the word on his tongue. 

“Beautiful.” you repeated.

Kylo brought his hands to your cheeks. His calloused skin warm against your own. He pulled you in closer to him. His breath fanned across your face as he slowly brought his lips to yours, connecting them in a gentle kiss. You felt light as a feather as his lips moved against yours. His kiss was intoxicating, and you couldn’t get enough. Kylo’s tongue grazed your bottom lip and you parted them granting him access. You wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever. The soft warmth of his lips, the feeling of his hair through your fingers, the unaltered sound of his pleasant hums. Everything about this moment was so intimate, more so then just physically but emotionally as well. With his hand supporting your back he carefully laid you down onto the mattress, never letting his lips drift further then a few centimeters from yours. You hooked your fingers behind his belt and tugged him closer to you 

“Kylo.” you breathed between kisses,

He nipped at your bottom lip before pulling away to undo is belt and toss it to the floor. He took one of your hands and moved it to the fasteners of his robes, encouraging you to undo them. You hurriedly went to work. The ache between your legs making you frantic. As you undid each clasp Kylo moved his lips down along your jaw to your neck. While he peppered your skin with soft kisses you finished stripping him down to just his pants and the top he wore beneath his armored robes. You stopped here. Kylo never let you go any further. Despite the good fortune you had with getting his mask off, you doubted he would be willing to take the rest off.

You wrapped your arms around him, running your hands over the expanse of his back and broad shoulders. Kylo moved away a little putting space between your bodies. He trailed his fingers along your collar bones and began drawing an invisible line down your body, starting at the base of your neck and extending down between your breast and over your stomach to your navel. He mindlessly circled it a couple times before moving further down. Goosebumps followed where he touched and you held in a breath when you felt his fingers came to rest on your slit. He didn’t move from there. His digits dangerously close to where you wanted them most but not quite.Through the darkness he watched your figure carefully. You could feel it, the tension of his eyes trained on you. He was curious as to how long you could last against his teasing before you cracked. He could feel the hungry desire burning between your thighs, your need to be touched. He could feel the fabric of your patience tearing thread by thread until you’d had enough. You released your breath, growling at him in frustration. Pushing your hips up off the bed into him, you tried to gain any sort of friction against your clit. His fingertips slipped down into your folds gently grazing your sensitive nub.

You gasped “Yes. Kylo!” You pushed your hips up further begging for more. He indulged you, rubbing large lazy circles into your clit. You moaned and relaxed into the mattress reveling in the pleasure he provided. 

Gradually he decreased the the size of his circles pressing a little harder. Your breath quickened with his movements as he pulled you you closer and closer to climax. Just as you prepared for release Kylo withdrew his fingers. A whine escaped your throat and you groped at the darkness looking for him. You went to complain but before you could utter a sound Kylo’s digits slipped into your slick entrance. All words were lost and turned into whimpers as he stroked at the sweet spot inside you.

“Ah, k-keep going.” you moaned.

He ground his his palm into your swollen clit as he continued his ministrations. “You’re so wet,” he whispers marveling at the evidence of your need for him “All for me.”

You nodded in agreement but quickly realized he couldn’t see you. “Yes, for you. Only you.” you moaned again rapidly approaching your climax.

He sensed it and thrust his fingers in you at a quickened pace making sure to rub at all the right spots. Within a matter of seconds he had you clenching around his digits. Your senses were flooded with electric bliss bolting through your body. You curled in on yourself and clutched onto Kylo’s wrist. As the orgasm subdued you fell back onto the bed, your limbs shaking.

You drank in deep breaths and Kylo removed his hand from your grasp and moved it to your lips. He gently pushed his fingers into your mouth and you gladly took them in. He sighed as you lapped at his digits cleaning them of your sticky sweet arousal. Once you finished he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips tasting you there. With nothing to distract him the heavy ache between his own legs became hard to ignore. He shifted uncomfortably above you as he pressed another kiss into your skin and you understood. 

You moved your hand to the bulge in Kylo’s trousers and squeezed it gently. He dropped his head into the crook of your neck. He gave a small low sound of satisfaction. You carefully maneuvered him around so now he was laying on the bed and you hovered over him straddling his thighs. You pressed at his erection listening to his little moans and whimpers. You felt a twinge of pride at your ability to coax such noises from him. No one else could please him like you, No one else had the chance. He was yours. 

You decided not to tease him as he’d done you and moved back lower on his body to allow room to undo his pants and drag them down low enough to free his needy cock. You grasped his length. It was hot in your cool hands, begging for stimulation. You pumped him and Kylo moaned. He bucked his hips pleading with you to go faster but you released him and moved back up so your hips were parallel with his. You lined your entrance up with him and slowly sank down onto him. 

You threw your head back, your breath caught in your throat as you felt each inch slide into you. The stretch to fit him inside was sharp but pleasant. Kylo writhed below you gripping at the sheets. He cried out into nothing as your body enveloped his. You lifted your hips and dropped them back down loving the way he filled you up. Kylo’s audible cues that he loved this too drove you to pick up your pace. You wanted to please him, to keep him happy. You knew his day to day struggles. You knew how much stress and torment he goes through and if there’s any way you could relieve that, even for a few moments, you would. 

You placed your hands on his chest. You were slowly becoming weaker your previous orgasm and the physical exertion required to pleasure him was starting to take its toll, but Kylo was close, you could tell. A feeling of mounting pressure had settled over the room and it swelled in time to his heavy breathing. You focused on your movements, the sweet sounds coming from Kylo’s lips and the erratic pace of his heart beneath your fingers. The feeling about the room increased bit by bit until it was almost unbearable. Kylo placed his hands over yours securing them tightly to his chest. He moaned again arching his back slightly. You kept moving determined to take him the rest of the way to his climax and suddenly he howled a strangled cry. The pressuring energy in the room exploded pushing out away from you into the reaches of space. Kylo’s body jerked knocking his hips particularly hard into yours. That was it. The rush of escaping energy and the added force from Kylo’s hips sent you reeling after him into a state of total euphoria. 

You collapsed onto Kylo. Your body feeling completely numb and weightless. You didn’t move for a long while as you waited for the effects of your second orgasm to wear off. A reverent silence hung in the air and for once everything truly felt at ease. Kylo stirred beneath you bringing you out of your haze. You moved off him landing rather disgracefully next to him on the bed. You collected yourself for a moment more before forcing yourself to sit up. It was time to go. Kylo never let you stay long after he was finished, tonight wouldn’t be any different. You went to raise from the bed when Kylo’s voice softly spoke from behind you.

“You don’t have to go.” 

You turned around and looked at his dark figure in disbelief to what you’d just heard. You were waiting for anything to tell you he was joking, that what he’s said was just a figment of your imagination, but there was nothing. 

“Stay.” He said trailing the back of his hand down your arm.

Your heart leapt. This is what you’d always wanted. To spend the entire evening at your commander’s side, holding him, loving him. He wasn’t doing this for your sake but his own. He truly didn’t want you to go. 

“A-alright.” you said laying back down next to him. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around you pulling you into his side. You draped your arm across his middle. Your heart fluttered feeling as if it might break from your chest and fly away.

“Beautiful.” he mumbled

You raised your head slightly “What?”

“You’re beautiful.” he said just a little louder.

You could feel the heat creep into your cheeks and were glad he wasn’t able to see it. You snuggled closer to him radiating a happy aura. You were in disbelief. Not just at the fact he had called you beautiful but also the part where his mask is on the floor and you’d be staying the night. Nothing could bring you down in this moment. You got the sense Kylo was falling asleep. Your body was quick to remind you of your own exhaustion and as you both drifted towards unconsciousness you couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be there in the morning.


End file.
